Erm
by magic-shield
Summary: My OC accidently falls into the bone eaters well and is found by none other than SESSHOUMARU! Sess keeps her around to take care of rin, or is there another reason...


Ok, here it is. My first SESS fiction. Here is the pairings. Sess/OC. If you have questions about this chapter and any other chapter just review or email me!  
  
Disclaimer: this is why it is called FAN fiction. IM JUST A FAN, AS IN I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
~thought~  
  
~*~  
  
~Sesshoumaru~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked at a leisurely pace so Rin could keep up. He was looking for someone that could watch Rin and feel her needs, unlike Jaken who just found the girl a nuisance.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew it had to be a human, so he was looking for one that didn't smell too bad.  
  
Sess then saw her. The girl was standing by a well looking confused. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair, brown eyes, 5'6.  
  
~Hmm, she doesn't smell bad, kind of like spring rain and fresh roses. Yes, she will do nicely, after I have a little fun with her~  
  
~*~  
  
Ash  
  
Ash was from America. She hated having to come to Japan for her whole two- month summer break just to see her stupid cousin, Kagome. What a waist of perfectly good hang-out-with-her-friends time.  
  
"Hello Ash!" Her aunt Higurashi said as she stepped into the house. "Kagome is not back yet so why don't you go outside and explore for awhile?" Ash nodded and went outside.  
  
Ash was bye the old well house when her cousin, Souta, came walking by with the hose. He had a mischievous grin on his face. She knew all to well what that look meant. Her American foster parents' kid did it all the time. She quickly dodged into the well house just before a stream of water hit where she was standing.  
  
Ash remembered the day her parents had died. It had been in a car wreck, with a semi. She had then been put into a foster home that she absolutely DESPISED. She really couldn't care less about the stupid people she called her 'family'.  
  
Ash quickly ran down the well house steps hearing Souta opening the door to the well house. Suddenly she tripped on her shoelace and fell into the well. Ash braced herself for the hard bottom of the well, but it never came.  
  
Ash opened her eyes to see a bluish-purple light surrounding her. Her feet gently touched the ground. Looking up, Ash saw a pure blue sky, not the dark well house roof. Ash knew something was up and decided not to question it until she got out of the well. She grabbed the vine hanging on the wall and pulled herself up and out of the well. She stood there for a few minutes pondering where she was. MAN was she CONFUSED! She whipped around hearing someone step out of the bushes.  
  
Ash gasped at what she saw. The man standing in front of her had long white hair (it looked more like dog fur), cold golden eyes, and an evil grin on his face. That was when she noticed his... other attributes.  
  
The fangs, claws and markings on his face and wrists were just to much. He kind of looked like that one demon she had learned about in Social Studies, they were studying ancient Japan and he look just like the youkai ruler of the west, Sesshoumaru. From what her text book had said you did not want to mess with this youkai, he could tear you to shreds in seconds.  
  
Ash was scared out of her wits! She was even more afraid when he, as fast as lightening, grabbed her throat. Panicking, she started to strugle. Her foot connected with Sess' stomach, that's when he started to growl.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
She had just kicked him! Nobody, and he meant NOBODY kicked him and got away with it. Sess, unable to control his temper, extended his poisonous claws and slashed at her torso twice, killing her instantly. Sess, realizing what he had done quickly brought her back to life with the Tensaiga, she was the only human that didn't smell vile and disgusting, he wasn't about to let her stay dead.  
  
She was breathing again, but the poison from Sess claws was making her feverish, and shaky. Sess picked her up, he couldn't do anything about it here, he needed to take care of it back at the castle. Sess quickly picked up Rin from the bush where he had hid her. The girl in his arms stirred, her face was beaded with sweat. Sess hurried as fast as he could, you could only revive someone with Tensaiga once, in the same day anyway. 


End file.
